Saeki's Funeral
by PenValkyrie
Summary: I woke up expecting today to be just like any other day. Instead, I found out that I was married. Could this day get any worse? How did this all happen? What does Saeki have to do with any of this?


My eyes flickered open in response to the bright sunlight peeking through my windows. I hoisted myself into a sitting position with languid movements and stifled a yawn.

Gingerly, my eyes adjusted to the dark bedroom only to realize it wasn't _**my**_ bedroom.

Silently, I tried to leave the unfamiliar bed. A masculine hand wrapped around my waist put a halt to my efforts. I slowly craned my head around to see the outline of a man under the sheets in the unfamiliar bed.

The logical side of me screamed at me to get the hell out of there, and fast. The curious side of me egged me to take off the covers and see who was underneath. As scared as I was, I was more curious. I inched my face closer to the sleeping figure, and the soft melody of snores coming from the person alerted me that they were sleeping.

With trembling hands, I lifted the thin sheets to discover the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Wild locks of cinnamon-colored hair framed his face, and long eyelashes gently protected his closed eyes. A faint flush painted his delicate features, and I couldn't help but marvel at the man's appearance. A sudden realization jerked me back into reality.

The man was _**naked.**_

Knowing what this usually meant, I glanced down at myself. I wasn't _**just**_ naked. Bright red marks littered my skin like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. _No, no, no, no, no…. This wasn't happening._

Frantically, I racked my brain for an explanation. The last thing I could remember was finally crawling into bed after torturing myself with an excruciatingly long study session in my college dorm. How did I end up with this guy? Where was I? What happened?

Disturbing scenario after disturbing scenario filled my mind. And suddenly it all clicked together. Finishing my long study break, I had probably decided to go drinking instead of sleeping. After a couple of drinks, this pig had probably slipped something in my drinks and, here I am. It was the only thing that made sense to me. _Damn me and my irresistible looks._

I tried to struggle out of his embrace without waking him, so I could orchestrate my escape. After several fruitless attempts I had finally managed to tiptoe out of the bed. Quietly, I attempted to collect my scattered articles of clothing off of the floor.

"Where do you think you're going, Pouty?"

I froze. I could feel his eyes staring into my now clothed back as I slowly turned around to face him. His once beautiful face morphed into a satisfied smirk, and his eyes held a taunting glint behind their sharp brown depths. I could practically hear the amusement in his voice. _God, the sicko thought this was funny!? This man had some serious problems_.

Slowly I backed up to the dresser to grab a candle stick that proudly stood on top of it, and swiftly hid it behind my back, and out of his range of sight.

"I'm going home, you disgusting pig." I spat back at him.

His infuriating smirk quickly disappeared and replaced with a face of utter confusion. What? Was he not used to being called a pig? Did I hurt his precious feelings? I could feel the rage course through my veins like a wildfire burning down an old wooden house. My hands gripped the poor candle stick so hard that my knuckles were turning a remarkable shade of white.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what the in the world you did to me, but if you let me go now, nobody gets hurt." I snarled. I didn't have time for this. I had a midterm paper due in a couple of days, and a lot of studying to do. I just wanted to get out of this place.

"You don't know who I am…?" He trailed off as his skin turned a sickly shade of white. He sprang off the bed, and started digging through the nightstand as if his life depended on it. He froze and held something that looked like a picture frame up to his face.

"Here, look at this," The man said, and after noticing my defensive pose he rolled his eyes," I'm not going to hurt you."

Carefully, I reached for the picture, eyeing the man distrustfully. The man had hastily started to get dressed as I viewed the picture. Once in my hand, I studied the picture with a surprised gasp.

The picture showed me in a wedding gown, standing next to the man across from me who was in a tuxedo. Both were smiling brightly, as if there wasn't anywhere else in the world they would rather be, and the man had his arm casually wrapped around my shoulders. _This was phony. There was no other explanation.  
_

"My name is Yamato; I've been your husband for what… two years now? And now I'm taking you to the doctor." Yamato frankly directed as he roughly grabbed my wrists and led me out of the apartment.

* * *

"Your wife has traumatic amnesia. This is usually caused by a blow to the head or a concussion. It's temporary, and her memories will probably slowly come back throughout the day." The doctor explained. The kind old doctor then bowed his head and walked away to aid other patients.

Still holding my hands, Yamato led out me out of the hospital and into his car where an awkward silence hung in between us. I fidgeted uncomfortably, and every once in a while I would glance over at Yamato to see him frowning slightly to himself.

"Yamato, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

I stared at his complexion before remembering what had happened in the bedroom. Was he mad that I'd called him a pig?

"I'm sorry for calling you a pig..."

"Just drop it."

"No seriously, I'm really sorry…"

"I SAID JUST DROP IT!"

I tensed at his sudden outburst. He had an angry look plastered to his face as he purposely avoided my gaze. I didn't want to deal with his attitude now. And I didn't plan to.

I opened the car door and stepped on to the crowded road.

"Whoa! Pouty get back in the car!"

Ignoring his frantic shouts, I stomped in between cars until I reached the crowded sidewalk. Blending in to the crowd, I cleared my mind and let my feet follow my heart.

* * *

Apparently, the place my heart had wanted to go to was an empty park. I sighed to myself as I sat on a bench. Crap, I had no idea where I was._ Note-to-Self: Don't ask your heart for directions._

Now that I think about today's events, wouldn't it be understandable that Yamato would be frustrated? His wife can't even remember she's married. Isn't he entitled to at least one little outburst? I'm the one who stormed out on him, and all he did was shout. No matter how you look at it, the blame falls on _**me**_. _Great, I stormed out of a car in the middle of a traffic jam, got lost in a park, and this thing is still all my fault. Great job, just bravo!_

I mumbled to myself like that for a couple more minutes before I realized there was a man sitting next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I realized that he was gaping at me.

I spun my head to yell at the stranger when I suddenly recognized him. It was Yamato.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered while desperately praying that I didn't blush.

Ignoring me he gazed off into the vast distance with a far-away look in his large coffee-colored eyes.

"You know, this is where I proposed to you." He continued with a voice filled to the brim with affection. I gawked at him with an expression bursting with shock.

"After sitting alone in the car for a while, I realized that it was idiotic of me to yell at you like that. You were just as scared as I was, if not even more frightened. Waking up in bed with a strange man, finding out you've been married for two years, and then being told you have amnesia. Not to mention the shock of having such a hunk for a husband." He said, and grinned as he said that last part which earned him an eye-roll from me.

"So, I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's not your fault, and it just happened. Do you think you could forgive me?" He asked, without his usual confidence.

"Of course I can forgive you. It's mostly my fault anyways… You're allowed to get mad when your wife doesn't remember you… I'd probably be mad too if my wife-err, husband didn't remember me. I'm the one who just stormed out in the middle of a traffic jam. So, truce?" I awkwardly responded.

He gave me a silly grin that made heart skip a beat.

"Truce it is. Now let's go home." Yamato offered, and he grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk. His hand was so big and warm that my mind had wandered elsewhere, and not to the pole that was in the middle of my path.

"Hey, watch out!"

But it was too late, my face had already slammed into the steel telephone pole, and my body had rocketed backwards into the pavement due to the force. A cold sharp pain resonated throughout my head, and stars danced in front of my eyes. But the best part was the images that flooded into my head. I could remember everything. _Seriously, you mean __**all**__ I had to do was slam my head into a pole?_

"Pouty, are you alright? Do you remember my name? Do you remember _**your**_ name? How many fingers am I holding up?" Yamato relentlessly questioned me.

"I'm fine, you idiot. My memories all came back too."

"You mean all we had to do was slam your face into a pole?"

"Hilarious, anyways I remember what caused my amnesia…"

"Huh? How did you get amnesia?"

"Saeki decided it would be a good idea to play baseball inside the bar. Guess who got whacked in the head…"

Yamato stopped and gave me an unreadable look.

"I'm going to kill that moron." Yamato growled.

I chuckled, "Not if I get to him first…"

* * *

A/N: I was just bored, and wrote this with no inspiration what-so-ever. Sorry if it sucked, and please tell me if it sucked. Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)


End file.
